The One
by bella72401
Summary: America Singer went into this competition totally disgusted by Maxon Schreave and now she finds herself desperately fighting for him. What is she willing to give up? Can the death of someone of someone she loves change her mind about the life she had envisioned? What I think should be the One, the final book in the Selection Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything form the Selection Trilogy.

Chapter One: The Queen's Assignment

"Lady America, it is time to get up! The Queen wishes to see all of the Elite in the Women's Room.". Anne, seeing that I had no intention of acknowledging the rest of the world any time soon, grabbed my elbows and hoisted me from my bed, despite my disapproving groans. "I am sorry Miss, but I would hate for you to stand up the Queen.", I snapped out of my daze, reminding myself that only yesterday I was supposed to leave. Glancing at my clock, I saw it was just past 7:00 in the morning. The girls slipped my into the most magnificent dress I had ever seen. "Oh my…I don't know what to say!". It was a deep blue, floor length gown with lace embroidering the bottom part of the dress, but the top had a sweetheart neckline with transparent blue sleeves that ran from my neck to my elbows. "Win or lose, _you_ are our princess.", whispered Lucy looking at me through the mirror. Tears welled up in my eyes, after a round of hugging, and a final thank-you I headed downstairs.

Elise was the only girl in the room so we chatted until everyone else arrived. "You have four brothers and sisters?!", Elise gawked. "I am only child." she explained. We continue to brief one another about our families, then moved into the topic of what we wanted to do as queen. "I want to obviously diminish the tensions between Illea and New Asia" I nodded expecting that. " I want to do more than that though. I don't know what it could be but I want to make a difference. Do you know what I mean?" I nodded again with a new respect for Elise. "I do, if I become queen I want to bring us together as a country. I think that if we more than tolerated but understood people from different castes in the country, there would be a respect and loyalty that would allow us to fight for one another, not just for ourselves. If we work together as a nation we could beat the rebels and anyone else that tries to fight us. I used to think that it was every man for themself, but Queen Amberly was a _Four_, and once the people knew and understood her they made her queen, imagine if we all had a chance to be heard." I realized I had been talking for quite a few minutes and looked up sheepishly at Elise, when I met her gaze her expression, though surprising, was clear; awe.

"My goodness America, that was quite a moving speech!" my head whipped around to see Queen Amberly, Kriss, and Celeste all appearing to have been affected the same way Elise had. Kriss just smiled knowingly at me, in that moment I knew that even if she was my toughest competition, she was still pulling for me as a 2nd, as I was pulling for her. Celeste tried to hide it by acting nonchalant, but she had not masked her emotions quick enough; I could tell she was as impressed as the rest of them. Elise, who was still staring at me, remained silent. "Thank you your Majesty I hadn't realized you were there." She just smiled at me in a thoughtful way, as if she was deciding something.

We all ate breakfast together in the Women's Room, everyone talked and laughed and by noon we all had been sufficiently fed and we sat on the couches. "Ladies I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you here. Well I won't keep you in suspense, I know from your most recent presentations what you would like to do with the country," I averted my eyes from her, and when I looked up I wished I hadn't; Celeste had on a smug smile. I didn't realize why Queen Amberly stopped so abruptly, so I hesitantly took a peek at her face she was staring straight at Celeste, who still hadn't noticed. When she did, the smirk vanished instantly as did all of the blood from her face. "Celeste, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Queen Amberly asked all to innocently. I saw Kriss cover a smile with her hand, it took all I had to keep from giving Celeste the same look of contempt she gave me moments before. "No I'm fine your Majesty." she whispered. "As I was saying, I want you each to pick a country that Illea is striving to ally with and come up with an idea to bring us together. You have a week from tomorrow to both prepare and present your idea to Maxon, the King, and I, and the other girls. If you become the new princess, you and Maxon will travel to that country and initiate your idea. Now ladies if you excuse me, I have other business to tend to." I was the next to leave, wanting to waste no time on my project, but first I needed some help from my dear friend Princess Nicoletta.

As I walked into the hallway I was surprised to find Queen Amberly outside the door. "Oh good I was hoping you would come out first." She gave no more of an explanation, but she looked at me hesitantly. Whatever the predicament, she seemed to come to a conclusion. She gave me a warm smile then tugged her earlobe then hurried away. I was taken aback, but relieved at the idea that Maxon told her. I still didn't let my overwhelming joy faze me, I needed to focus! There was a lot to be done in eight days. The following morning I called Princess Nicoletta to let her in on my plan, she was ecstatic about the whole thing. She reiterated her and her country's support behind me, and promised to not only cooperate but contribute to my project. With Silvia's help I learned all about the Italian culture and what they valued most in their society. By the time I had finished it was just beginning to get dark. I made my way back to my room eager to inform my maids of all the exciting things I had planned, but instead I was met with a note from Queen Amberly inviting me to dinner. It said that an Officer would bring me to the location at 6:30. It was 5:00 now, and I knew what a long day it had been for my maids so I decided to get ready myself. I put on a flowing rose pink dress and played the violin until I heard the knock from the Officer. I hoped it would be Aspen, but it was the Officer who found Maxon and I in the secret room after the attacks yesterday. "Lady America, you look lovely.", I smiled and followed him down the hall. I couldn't believe it we were walking up the steps to the third floor! That was the royal family's floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King Clarkson's Rampage

Chapter 2: King Clarkson's Rampage

A/N: To maggiebswim: Well, I love love love you for reading my story! Thanks to everyone else who is reading my story too! And I really appreciate the feedback!

I walked into the princess's suite, and I couldn't help but gasp. There was a table with platters of food and four chairs, but the room had been redone since I had last seen it. The walls were varying shades of greens and blues and bedspread now consisted of intricate beading in teal. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I felt arms wrap around my waist, 'Do you like it?", his whisper tickling my ear. "I love it!" I exclaimed. "I am afraid he can't take all the credit." Queen Amberly came in from the door in Maxon's Room followed by the King. "That is true, my mother knows more about your taste than I do" Maxon said modestly lacing his fingers with mine. "Shall we eat?" the King suggested stiffly. He pulled Queen Amberly's chair out for her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and they both sat down to eat. Maxon did the same to me, as if he were a prodigy, yet when he kissed me it came with a tenderness that I don't think the King could ever grasp. For dinner we had steak and mashed potatoes, which I had the pleasure of trying for the first time. "Why are you laughing?" Maxon asked Queen Amberly. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized she was looking at me. Maxon began to laugh as well. King Clarkson and I exchanged a glance and finally I just asked, "I am doing something wrong?". This made them laugh harder but the Queen restrained herself long enough to answer my question," You are poking and prodding those potatoes like a child with brussel sprouts." "Oh well, I've never seen them before and originally I thought they were fluff balls but then I tried them." I tried to explain it in a reasonable way, but my explanation had Maxon howling with laughter. "Oh my dear, you are something special." Maxon's eyes began to water. I glared at him. King Clarkson took one look at my scowling face and then he began to chuckle to himself. Try as I might to fight it off, I could feel a smile growing on my lips. I let out a small giggle and then went into a laughing fit myself.

After a minutes the commotion died down and we finished our dinners. Two maids came in with desserts, I noticed that the strawberry tarts Maxon and I bet on were at the table. That seemed like centuries ago. Suddenly I missed May terribly and the rest of my family. It was if Maxon could read my mind, "They'll be here, soon all of them." I saw King Clarkson harden at the reassurance.

Queen Amberly spoke,"I have an announcement, Maxon I know that this will come as a shock as it has always been the three of us but-" King Clarkson slapped Queen Amberly fiercely across the face. Her wine glass shattered to the floor. She fell backwards hitting the floor. Maxon pounced out of his seat and onto his father. I screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't hear me over his rage, it consumed, it blocked out everything else. I ran over to Queen Amberly and helped her stand. "Oh my dear child!" she kissed me on the cheek. I put her on the princess's bed, and worried about the men now. They wrestled on the floor until the King had Maxon pinned down. "Did you really think you could win?" King Clarkson mocked him. He punched Maxon in the nose and it began to gush with blood. Queen Amberly screamed, and that was all it took for me. King Clarkson smiled maliciously Maxon's blood engulfed his fist, I ran and smacked him across the face. Pain tore through my hand, but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything, I saw King Clarkson slowly stand up and begin to walk toward me. I broke out of my paralysis and tried to run but I tripped over the carpet and fell to the floor. He stood over me menacingly "Get up! Run America! Get up!" Queen Amberly screamed. "Don't hurt her Clarkson, be reasonable! Please don't do this!" she begged. "It doesn't even matter that you told them about the baby, she won't last long." King Clarkson said to Queen Amberly. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "Because I killed them all. They were all girls, I needed a man to lead in my place! All it took was a pill! You fool!" he said matter-of-factly. Queen Amberly wailed, but he turned his attention back toward me. I saw Maxon get up but I wanted him to stay down, I wanted King Clarkson to hit me and get it over with. I closed my eyes waiting but it didn't come. When I opened them Maxon was standing in front of me, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" he seethed. All of a sudden King Clarkson stormed out of the room. Maxon offered me a hand and he pulled me to my feet. "I'm sor-", his words were replaced by my lips. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for!", I kissed him again. I went down to the hospital wing and got some bandages and antiseptic, then brought them back to the third floor.

I bandaged Queen Amberly's cheek and Maxon's nose, staunching the flow of blood. "I better get back to my room but I'll leave the bandages here. I can sleep in Bariel's room if the Queen wants to use mine." I offered. Maxon looked to his mother, she gave a slight shake of her head. I nodded and headed toward the door, "America?" Maxon called. "Yes?", we stepped into the hall. "I meant what I said to my father." He pulls me in for a long lingering kiss, passionate but delicate. 'Good night your Majesty", I tease. He chuckles his nose sliding against my jaw. I give him one last kiss and head back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while I got sick and since school started I've been really busy. I am going to have major surgery on Saturday, so I might not update for a while. PLEASE keep reading my story! Thanks!**

Chapter 3: Projects and Peril

"What are you doing for your project?" Kriss asks. "Hello, America! HELLO?", "What?' I can't stop thinking about last night. "Oh umm… Italians..umm" I stammer out. Maxon walks in and though it is before noon I can tell he is exhausted. The Queen and the King aren't there, not that I expected them to be. "What's wrong with Maxon?", Kriss asks worried. " It was a really long night." I say looking at Maxon. When I look back all three girls are looking at me, even Celeste is stunned. "You guys were together all night?" Kriss asks her voice beginning to shake. "Oh, no! I was eating dinner with the three of them and after Queen Amberly tripped and hit the dresser." I lied. I saw the relief flood their faces. "She is okay though." I reassured them. Maxon not so discreetly looked at me and tugged his ear and I nodded. "Why did he do that?", some of the edge coming back into Kriss's voice. Now how was I going to explain this? "Umm.. that was just umm.. him telling me to well….. umm.. meet him later….. I guess." "Oh.", the disappoint was written all over her face.

"Now, America!", Maxon whispers loudly. The pain in his voice is evident, I ache for him. He hurries from the room, with me following in his wake. He leads us to a deserted stairwell, tears running down his cheeks. "My father left for New Asia this morning, my Mother has a mild concussion." He says the last part so quietly, it is almost inaudible. Maxon, I don't-" his lips collide with mine. His kisses become fierce, last night is nothing compared to this. Warmth courses through me, as I run my fingers through the tangled mess that is his hair. Maxon pushes me against the wall, his kisses even harder than before. His hands sink to my waist, and I finally stop him.

"Alright- Maxon- let's- stop- now." I manage to say between his kisses. "I'm sorry America. I just- We- You know so much now and you've helped me through it and I want you to marry me." His says it plain and simple, his eyes flooding with the passion he is holding in. Joy envelopes my heart, I look into his eyes and realize that I'm supposed to say something. I open my mouth to tell that I would marry him ten times over, when I realize there are 3 other girls not 100 feet away who for whatever reason also love him, or want him I should say. I also remember all the promises he made Halloween, only to tell me how he suddenly fell for Kriss, and that there is a guard in this place that I have known almost all my life, who also claims my heart.

"Maxon, I don't think that I can do that. You're very overwhelmed; you've got a lot on your plate. You should think this over more, talk to your mother. Ok?", "America, who do you think she's pulling for. I've thought about this long enough. Before I could answer the screaming began.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Like I said on Saturday I will be having a major surgery! I probably won't have a chance to update for about 2 weeks, I might post a new chapter tomorrow but it all depends on school work. I know that 2 weeks is a while, but please keep reading my story! I come home from school and see all of the readers and reviewers, and it just makes my day! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 4: The Rebels

Before I can answer the screaming begins!

Maxon dashes out of the room, nearly colliding with a terrified Kriss. "Maxon, the rebels! Elise! They shot her; I couldn't go back they were coming after me! They grabbed Celeste and me –"the rest of Kriss's sentence falls on deaf ears. Maxon and I have already reached the Great Hall. Elise is screaming as one of the rebels tries to get her to stand, that is when I notice her scarlet dyed dress. Hands grab my waist pulling against the wall. "Maxon, help! MAXON!" he finally heard me, but not before two rebels restrain him.

"Isn't this sweet?" a man emerged from the shelter of half a dozen rebels. Maxon and I struggled to free ourselves, but we both knew it was useless. "Listen up men; I want our guests positioned around the room in pairs of threes with four of you stationed on each side! MOVE NOW!" Maxon and I are hauled over to a corner, along with one of the guards. My heart stops; it's Aspen! Discreetly, Aspen slides his hand over mine. Maxon does the same to my other hand, completely unaware of Aspen's actions. "Are you alright Darling?" Maxon whispers. I feel Aspen's entire body tense. "Yes." I say quietly.

"You're Officer Leger, right?" Maxon tries to make light of our surroundings but I can tell that Aspen only wants to be ignored. "Yes sir." Aspen replies. I look around the room; the wall to my left caters to a very pale and incoherent Elise that leans against Celeste. They're accompanied by an unconscious guard slumped against the marble wall on the other side of Elise. I feel my heart break as I see my sweet Lucy weeping silently in the corner to my right squished by another maid and an unarmed guard. Finally, mustering my courage I look to the wall opposite me; Mary, Anne and Queen Amberly are clustered together.

"So folks, we're going to make this time spent together as enjoyable as possible. We'll be making changes in the seating arrangements as we see it necessary. Some of you ladies may even get one on one time with some of my fellow gentlemen out in the hall." I shiver as I see the rebels surveying us, deciding which woman he wants to have a chat with. "However, I think we'll start with introductions. I will go around the room, you will tell us your name and what you do in the palace. My name is Wesley, I am here to kill the royal family and the Elite." He says it like a task on his to-do list just itching to be checked off, though I fear he has every intention of prolonging it; cherishing it.

My stomach knots as he walks over to Lucy "You first." He whispers, now at eye-level with her. I wince as Lucy begins to shake violently; both of my "suitors" give my hand a reassuring squeeze. Wesley reaches out to "comfort" her, his hand just barely touching her arm. On instinct she yelps and jerks away. "I'm waiting." he purrs. "L-l-l-lucy. A m-m-maid. "she manages to stammer out. I feel Aspen harden, for a moment I forget where I am; I'm genuinely curious about his reaction. I suppose he is just a selfless person and doesn't like seeing her like that, I think. My attention is drawn back to Wesley who is still perched perfectly on his knees just a foot in front of Lucy. "It's lovely to meet you Lucy. I'm sure we'll find some way for you to enjoy yourself." He flashes an evil grin, then retreats continuing his ridiculous activity.

I see at least two of the rebels are staring intently at Lucy, one of them even winks and I feel sick. Wesley makes his way around the room, and even Elise manages to mention her name along with a round of rambling which leads me to believe she won't last long.

"And you my dear?", it takes me a moment to realize he's talking to me. _Dear_, Maxon called me that when we first met, we weren't close then but the name was a sign of his kindness, the use of it now seemed wrong. "America, and like the country I don't intend to go down without a fight. You'll do well to remember that." I hiss. Aspen crushes my hand, begging me to fly below the radar. Maxon just stares at me like I am a different person. Despite it all, Wesley's facial expression is the most peculiar; he is smiling, my look of triumph slowly begins to fade. I don't like the way he's looking at me. "That is a very good point _America_, they put up quite a fight. In the end though, they fell to their knees, I trust you know that to be true." All of a sudden he brushes his hand against me cheek, and I smack at it. He just gives a dark, ominous laugh and walks away.

I don't listen to any other "introductions"; I only hear the shallow breaths of Maxon, and see the fury behind his eyes. In any other setting his protective instinct toward me would be attractive, but all I see is a time bomb. _Tick, tick, tick!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Choice

"Now that we know each other a little better I want you to know that I mean business." I barely have time to sort out what Wesley is saying before

I hear a loud _Pop! _ I don't feel it at first, all I see is the blood flowing from my leg, I hear the screams of the girls, but no pain. Aspen is trying to stop it; he

tears off part of my sleeve, though within a minute it's soaked. " Mer, can you hear me?" I can tell Aspen is trying to keep his voice calm, but it shakes with

worry. "Yes, I just- I'm so tired." I whisper. Maxon appears to have frozen, I grab his hand and whatever holds him there releases. He strokes my hair and

begins to help Aspen. "Stay awake. You're going to be fine. I promise." Maxon looks to his mother who nods her head in encouragement.

Anne abruptly stands up and makes her way over. "Did I tell you to do that?" Wesley asks with mock curiosity. Anne ignores him and turns to me,

"Are you alright Miss?" I see the agony behind her eyes. "It just hurts." That is an understatement, my leg is on fire. "Go back to your spot now." Wesley

commands. Anne just stands there, her eyes locked on mine. With a quick wave of his hand his hand Wesley motions for the rebels. "Take her to another

room." They obediently drag her from the room, her eyes never leaving mine until she reaches the door.

"I think everyone has received your message, so get on with it." It's not the statement Aspen made, it's the fire behind it that has Wesley, for

whatever reason, amused. He thinks this is a game, and Aspen just became his new opponent.

Wesley smirks, "Well then Maxon, it appears you have competition." Maxon stops abruptly and gives a questioning look to Aspen. I can feel the

tension radiating between them. Aspen holds Maxon gaze, clenches his fists and finally turns his head. He didn't deny it, Maxon knows that and now so

does everyone else. I try to summon a dissuading idea, "Maybe he just doesn't like to see innocent people get shot, he's not a sadistic animal. I wouldn't

expect you to understand.". I'm not afraid of Wesley, only the power he has over me. I realize that the palace guards wouldn't dare stop the rebels, they

have the royal family. They have no idea that Wesley is planning on killing us anyway.

"I thought shooting you in the leg would teach you to keep your mouth shut, if that's not enough I can fire again." Wesley threatens. He strides

over to me, his gun poised. Instead of aiming it at me, I watch as he presses it to Aspen's head. My heart jumps into my throat, all the people I care about;

Aspen, Maxon, my maids, the Queen, he has them all in one little package. Wesley has my weakness.

I strive to compose myself before I speak, Maxon is already suspicious of Aspen. "Put the gun down." I whisper. "Or what?" Wesley taunts. I see

a glimmer in his eyes, he thinks this is fun, enjoys it even. In a swift movement, Wesley removes the gun from Aspen's head, relaxing his rigid posture,

and wrenches me to my feet. I scream, and Maxon recoils at the sound. "Walk." Wesley is partially holding me up, and can't breathe from the pain. How

am I supposed to walk? "You're joking." I glare at Wesley. His head gives a slight shake and he shoves me forward.

Aspen and Maxon both lunge forward. They both catch me, exchanging menacing looks between one another. My eyes begin to flutter I can't think

straight. The world dips and sways, "Maxon, help me." I plead. "I-" The darkness consumes me.

"America, open your eyes." I feel a cold rag on my head. It was a dream, thank goodness! When I open them, I'm met with the nightmare that is

reality. Celeste and Lucy are leaning over me. Lucy is clutching my hand, tears in her eyes. I let out a whimper, the pain in my leg reminds me that this is

an all too real nightmare. Celeste supports me as I try to sit up, Aspen is with the Queen and another guard on the wall parallel to me. I skim the room; no

Maxon.

"America, so happy you could rejoin us." Wesley smiles, then addresses the group, "This party is coming to have to end shortly, my friends and I

came with a purpose. Go get Maxon and the maid." He commands a rebel. I turn to Celeste, " What happened while I was out?", "Maxon took a swing

at Wesley and he retaliated by having one of his "buddies" escort Maxon from the room. He also told the guy to teach Maxon a lesson." I shiver and she

looks at me with a funny expression. "You really love him don't you?". I don't respond right away, but after a minute I nod. "He loves you. You should have

seen him when you passed out, I thought he was going to tear Wesley apart." She gives a look that says she done with this subject.

The rebel comes back with Anne, who seems unharmed. Another with Maxon, he has a bruise over his eye and a cut on his lip. When he sees me,

he noticeably relaxes. "As much as I've enjoyed your company, it is unfortunately time to shoot most of you." Despite his words, he says the sentence

without emotion. However, when he turns to me there is a large smile plastered on his face. "What better way to decide whose first, than make one of you

decide?" Wesley raises his eyebrows at me. "You don't honestly think I'm going to-", "Let me make it easier for you; Maxon or the guard?" Wesley gives me

a malicious grin. _Aspen or Maxon?_ The question has bounced around in my brain for weeks, now I have to decide.

"Oh America, why are you hesitating? Don't you love Maxon?" I grind my teeth and wish I could kill Wesley. The silence grows, everyone is looking at

me. Aspen is pale, he loves me and I love him. Maxon looks heartbroken, he loves me and I love him. "America, tell Wesley he's wrong." Maxon begs. "Tell

him." Maxon yells. "Maxon, I… just… can't." I whisper. "Mer, it's ok really. He's a prince, he loves you just be with him." Aspen's reassurance is only half-

hearted. Tears stream down my cheeks. "I can't Aspen. You know I can't." "So all this time he was the one, the boyfriend that left you. You never told me!"

Maxon yells. "I didn't leave her, she got chosen for your stupid Selection and I knew I couldn't compete with that! What was I supposed to do?" Aspen yells

back. I look away only to see Queen Amberly shattered. "As entertaining as this is, you have ten seconds." Wesley warns me. "Maxon, you know that I care

about you." I tried to explain. "It was all a lie. I trusted you, I protected you. I loved you." He whispers the last part, and my heart breaks. "The walks in

the garden, the Halloween party, those weren't lies. You accepted Aspen, I told you about this." , "That was when I thought he was in Carolina!" , "Stop

yelling at her! I know her better than anyone here. I saw the way she looked at you in the halls, at the party, she loves you! I knew it then, even if I didn't

want to accept it! I'm the one who kept trying to fight for her! It's not her fault!" Aspen comes to my defense, always set on being my hero even if it costs

him his life.

"The hell it isn't! I told both of you that I needed more time, or I wasn't ready. I let this go on! So here's the truth; I love you both! And that's why I

choose me." I love them, I just can't choose. The rage leaves both of their eyes. "Thank you , finally." Wesley's gratitude or lack thereof is mute in my

mind, I only see Maxon and Aspen. Wesley walks toward me, "America, don't do this. Live ok, please don't do this. Tell him to kill me, I don't care!" Aspen

begs. In all the years I've known him he has only cried once. When his brother was whipped, but now tears run down his perfect face. "We don't care who

you pick, so stop him America!" Maxon makes his last effort as Wesley places the gun to my head.

My eyes dart back and forth between Aspen and Maxon wanting to savor them. I finally close my eyes and wait…..

**I'm truly sorry to leave it there! I will try to update this weekend! Thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers! Tell me what you think! Please vote on the poll to decide what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I left a cliffhanger so I felt bad and updated today. Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! Happy Birthday to princesscupcake650! I love you all!**

**Chapter 6: Bullets**

"Wesley, take it of her head! Take it off now!" Maxon screams. _Mia. _The name Aspen and I picked out for a little girl we thought we were going to

have. I can't breathe, I don't want to die I really don't. My father's voice comes to me; _When you ran for that stage, I've never been more proud of you._ He

wanted me to fight, so fight I will. I open my eyes, Queen Amberly is turned away shaking. "Are you ready?" Wesley asks. The first drops of sympathy

come into his voice. "Yes." I manage to choke out.

I hear the bullet click into place. "Noooo!" Aspen screams. They're both being restrained by the rebels. I grab Wesley's wrist and twist it back.

"Someone help me!" I yell to Celeste and Lucy. Celeste puts her hands over mine and gives a tug, the gun clatters to the floor. Wesley and I both dive for

it, he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me back. I scream into my clenched teeth. Maxon finally gets loose and runs to me. He punches Wesley in the

face. "Are you alright darling?" Maxon hands slip over my shoulders. "I thought you hated me." I intend it to come out as an insult, but my voice cracks.

"Yes, well watching a gun being held to your head made me think differently." He pulls me up with him, the gun in my hand. "I am going to kill you!"

Maxon tells Wesley. "She doesn't deserve you! Why do you care if I shoot her? She loves him!" He back pedals feeling the danger of the situation. I have

the gun, I point it at him. "You wouldn't" Wesley questions me. I'm not a murderer, but I fire at his shins. "How do you like it?" I still feeling the burn in my

leg, despite the fact that Maxon is keeping me up.

I wonder why he isn't in pain, when I realize that I missed. Wesley jumps on top Maxon, and I fall to the ground. I yelp feeling the excruciating fire.

All of the rebels rush to help Wesley. I grab the back of Wesley's shirt to try to get him off Maxon, he slaps me so hard I think I'm going to pass out again.

Aspen now freed, runs over and holds me. "God, Mer he was going to kill you! Why didn't you stop him? I would have lost it if…." His voice trails. "I love

you, what was I going to do?" I look at the ground sheepishly. He goes to kiss me, but then I see the rebels begin to attack Maxon.

"Maxon!" I scream. I'm on all fours, crawling when Aspen yanks me back. "Aspen, get off me! They're going to kill him, get off me!" It's useless,

Aspen is too strong. "You almost got killed, I can't let that happen again." he whispers. I have to figure out a way to get away from him. I lean in as if I'm

going to kiss him, and launch myself out of his arms.

Wesley whirls around before I have a chance to hurt him. "You cause too much trouble for your own good!" Wesley comes over to me. He crouches

down to my level. "Men, get off him!" he shouts. Maxon stands up and walks toward us. Before he can get close enough, Wesley pulls out a knife and puts

it against my throat. The girls and the Queen are scrambling, Aspen is fighting, Maxon is walking. Then everyone freezes. "Don't move, or I will kill her."

Wesley threatens. "Kill her, and I'll kill you." Maxon stares him down. "I've never been a fan of stalemates. Watch everyone until I'm back." Wesley says to

his men and he begins to drag me backward. "Where are we going? Let go!" I yell. Wesley stands me up, one hand around my waist so at least I don't

have to walk. "Where do you think you're going?" Maxon asks.

Wesley opens his mouth to answer, when sirens pierce the air. Palace guards burst into the room, Wesley drops me and runs for hiding. Guards are

shooting at the rebels who are shooting at them, they're shooting at us. It turns into a bloodbath. Wesley holds a gun to Queen Amberly and Maxon. My leg

is nothing compared to this, the pain writhes inside me; breaking every bone, pulling every muscle. The idea that Maxon could die, I can't breathe!

The guards don't know what to do next. The frenzy of people running around them are forgotten. I finally understand why Wesley didn't care if he

killed me. They came here to kill the royal family and the Elite, Wesley stands so confidently now in front the guards. It's a suicide mission. He is going to

shoot them no matter what.

I jolt forward, and as best as I can manage make my way over to Maxon. He looks sick, standing in front of his mother. Wesley smiles, I hear the

bullet as if it were back on my head slide into position. I can't save them, but I can block them! Wesley fires, and it takes all of my remaining strength to

throw myself at them. I am weightless, I am flying. I feel the bullet hit my stomach, I am nothing.

I'm not dead, I'm numb but alive. I can't hear over the roar in my ears but I take in my surroundings. The guards still haven't charged, he didn't

shoot the royal family; that's all they care about. Maxon is on his knees talking to me, but I can't hear what he is saying. Wesley points the gun at me

again, to kill me this time. From somewhere in the crowd Aspen emerges stepping in the way. He and Wesley yell at each other, and then I'm screaming.

Wesley shot him. Maxon holds my face in his hands, but I push away. My range of movement is limited, so I grab Aspen's hand and squeeze. I wait, and

wait for something in return. Maxon looks horrified, I watch him try to hide emotions, not quick enough. I put my hand on Aspen's chest.

So many times in my life I've felt it; the steady beat of Aspen's heart. I t calms me. All I feel now is emptiness. I try to sit up, I see a hole in my

stomach. My blood drenches the floor. Maxon is laying me back down, but I need to see his face one last time. I turn my head and starting wailing. Aspen's

eyes are open but there's only white. There is a bullet in his chest. Maxon holds me, Aspen doesn't. I told him I love him, that was the last thing I said. The

last thing I'll ever say to him. My brain feels fuzzy, empty. So does my heart. I then allow myself succumb to irresistible pull of sleep.

"Mer, I love you." he whispers. Impossible, unless I'm dead. "I love you too." Maxon counters. Well that throws a wrench in my idea.

**Sorry, but I have Math to do. Tell me what you think! Praise, constructive criticism, whatever works. You guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aspen

My 2nd chapter of the day! I might post another chapter tonight, I started it but I don't know if I'll have time to finish. I love you all!

Well that throws a wrench in my idea.

I open my eyes, to see both of them happy and alive. "I'm dreaming." I whisper. My voice sounds funny. They both shake their heads, and I want to fly. "Aspen, how are you here?" he smiles. "Maxon saved my life. So now I can't hate him. It just wouldn't be right." His attempt at humor reminds of all that happened with- "Where's Wesley?" I ask praying he's dead. "I killed him." Maxon assures me. "As much as it pains me to say this, I have to go to a meeting. We'll talk later." Maxon promises as he walks out of the hospital wing.

"I thought you were dead. You saved my life. You were just lying there. I couldn't breathe." I stammer. Tears spring into my eyes, Aspen reaches out and takes my cheek in his hand. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I think we scared each other equally. You've been out for week, I thought I was going to go insane." I grab his hand and he sits on the side of my bed. "Maxon loves me." I avoid his eyes. He nods, "I'm gathering that. I know you love him back. But you love me too, right?" Now it's his turn to be sheepish. "Yes, I do. That will never stop," I melt when I see his smile, "I saw your body, you didn't have a heartbeat. So I gave up after I was fighting to stay awake, because I didn't want to anymore." My tears spill over onto my cheeks. He glances around the room, making sure no one is there. After concluding that the coast is clear, he leans and presses his lips to mine. Warmth courses through me, I missed him. He draws back to my intense displeasure.

"Mer, what is Maxon going to do now?" I don't know how to answer. He wants there to be an us, but what about Maxon. "I don't know." I can't lie to him, not after all that's happened. "You took a bullet for him, you saved his life. How can compete with that kind of bond?" Aspen eyes cloud with pain, I feel a crack in my heart. "Please, I can't see you in pain. I just can't." I inhale sharply. "I would have down the same for you, I kept that one penny. I remember Mia, and all the other things we had planned. That doesn't just go away. " His face brightens at my disclosure, and I can finally exhale. I hate to fill him with hope, only to possible crush it but I selfishly can't see him hurt like this.

"I'm going to try to stand up, can you help me?" I ask him. "Of course." I wrap my arm around his shoulders, and his arm goes around my waist. Sitting up is painful, but standing is dizzying. Aspen watches my expression closely, "It hurts bad doesn't it. Do you want to sit back down?" I shake my head. "It's not that bad." I know I'm unconvincing because Aspen sits me back down. "How is your chest?", "It's ok. I'm off duty for 3weeks. I'm heading back to Carolina in 2 days. I'm going to miss you. A lot." I can't picture Aspen leaving, he's become a natural part of my environment. "Maybe Maxon's going to send me home. Marlee got caned for loving someone else, what do I get." I feel guilty for my lack of punishment. "You get shot in the stomach." Aspen replies bitterly. A tear escapes my eyes and runs down my face. He sees it and his expression softens, "Sorry." He whispers kissing my forehead. "I should let you rest." He moves to get up, but I grab his hand. "Don't leave me." I say it like a child to her parents. I want him with me, to know that he's ok. "Fine, close your eyes. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He strokes my hair, and my eyelids start to droop. I'm drifting off when I hear him, "I love you, America.".

That was fun! I will most likely post another chapter later tonight, maybe tomorrow! Please review! You guys are awesome!


End file.
